Forbidden or not?
by Mabk0211
Summary: Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

Alexis walked down the streets of San Francisco. She clutched the dagger that was wedged between herself and her bag. No one was coming after here, no one was around but the cars that passed. She smiled as she rounded the corner and in her view was what she came here for. Chris Halliwell stood at the end of the street with two women, his aunts none the less. She watched him as he helped them up.

_They must have just killed another demon. _She thought to herself.

He looked just as she remembered, which made her smile even more. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get him to notice her without it being strange, or without him killing her. Alexis waited until he orbed out then she walked down the street to survey the damage they had done.

_Hmm, guess I better go get a room. I'll be here for a while. _She thought, walking away to the nearest hotel. She checked herself in and tried to get settled. The only thing really on her mind was how to get him to notice her.

Then it hit her, she could be a witch in distress, and just cross his path needing help.

_Perfect. I'll just watch him for a few days, try to get a routine down, than move in. _

And that's what she did. Over the next few days Alexis watch Chris and his family. She watched how caring he was, and the things he did. He usually slept at the club which made things a little easier for her. It just meant she didn't have to go by the Manor just yet.

Alexis waited until late at night. The club wasn't open and Chris was inside somewhere. She walked around outside before summoning a demon.

"Hello witch." He said with a tone. "You know, most witches don't summon us to kill them, they just attack the underworld."

"You won't be killing me."

The demon laughed, I wouldn't be so sure of that." He exclaimed throwing an energy ball at her direction.

Alexis screamed as loud as she could and jumped out of the way.

The demon smirked and threw another ball.

Again, Alexis screamed and jumped out of the way behind a dumpster. _Where is he? _She thought.

"Come out and die witch!" the demon yelled.

Just then Alexis heard a loud bang and then silence. She sat there frozen. _What is this some strange way to make me come out? _She thought. Alexis took a deep breath, grabbed the dagger in her purse, and jumped out from behind the dumpster ready to throw the dagger.

"Whoa there!" Chris yelled holding up his hands.

Alexis couldn't help but smile to herself. She couldn't get over how great he looked.

"Sorry, there was a demon…"

"Did you just say demon? Are you a…?"

"Witch? Yes. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Why don't you come in, we'll talk." He said. It was a little strange another witch being here but in any case, she seemed like she needed protecting.

"Alright…" she followed him into the club. He walked her to the bar and put two stools down for them.

"So, let's start by your name." he asked sitting next to her.

"Alexis, Alexis Stratford."

"Nice to meet you Alexis, I'm Chris."

Please tell me what you think. Would love some feedback before I post another chapter! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

Chapter Two.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me."

"Speaking of which, if you are a witch, why didn't you call your whitelighter?"

_Oh shit. _ "Um, well actually, she kind of quit…so I'm more a less on my own."

"What about your family, friends?"

"The thing is, I just moved to the city. I'm still living in a hotel. So family and friends are a no go."

Chris's body tensed. He knew how she felt. Or at least he did up until a few weeks ago. His family didn't even know who he was, so he was pretty much alone as well.

"I know how you feel. I was alone for a while too. But look, if you ever need any help, just call me. I'll come. I'm not as busy as I was."

"Thank you, although I would hate to bother you."

"It's no bother, really. So tell me a bit about yourself." Chris shifted in his chair. "Actually, wait. Come with me." He led her over to a couch. "It's more comfortable."

Alexis laughed, "Alright, well my parents are both magical. So naturally, I've been around demons and such for my whole life. Haven't really had one specific place to live, we used to move around a lot. I'm single, so that's why I was able to just up and move without having anything to hold me back." It wasn't a complete lie. Actually it was all the truth, in some way.

"Sounds like your life has been a bit crazy."

"What about you?" Alexis smiled.

Chris took a deep breath. "Well I have an older brother. He's pretty powerful. My mom is a witch, and my dad is a whitelighter."

"So you get the pleasure of being both?"

"Yeah, orbing comes in handy sometimes." He laughed, "Alright most of the time."

They continued to talk for hours. The conversations went from family, to childhood, to magic, to everything. Although they both managed to keep their own secrets.

_"Chris! Chris get your ass here NOW!" _He heard Paige yell aloud.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I've got to run. I'm being called." Chris explained to Alexis.

"Oh okay, well I should probably head back to the hotel." Alexis stood up with Chris.

"Actually, why don't I drop you off. This way you aren't walking around alone."

"Thank you." Alexis grabbed her purse.

Chris grabbed her hand, and orbed to her hotel room.

"Whoa…" Alexis said, putting her other arm out to steady herself.

"Not used to orbing?" He chuckled.

"Not really, but it's not that bad. Thank you again, for everything."

"Of course, call if you need me."

Chris orbed out and to the manor.

"Well took you long enough!" Paige said as she saw Chris appear before her.

"Sorry I was busy taking on a charge I guess…"

"You what?"

Chris quickly explained Alexis to them. "I don't know, I just feel like I know what she's going through. Plus I don't really think anyone should be unprotected."

"Okay, we'll discuss that later, right now I need your help with something. Your mom…I will never get used to saying that. Anyways, your mom and aunt have decided to go to the underworld and-"

Chris held up his hand stopping her. "Mom went to the underworld, while pregnant with me? Does she not remember that fact?"

"Chris, your mom is still a Charmed one, which means, she still has to be around to fight. Look, I need you to stay here and watch Wyatt while I go back to help them."

"Where is Leo?"

"Elder stuff. Please Chris."

"Alright, go. Be careful." He watched as his Aunt Paige nodded and then orbed out of the room. Chris turned and looked at the child sat in his play pen. He had come back to stop him from turning evil. It's exactly what he planned on doing, no matter what.

Tell me what you think! Thanks for the reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

Chapter Three

Chris wasn't hanging around long before his mother and two aunts orbed in.

"Glad you guys are home safe. I've got to-"

"Got to what? Stay for dinner." Piper said interrupting him.

Chris looked at her than at his two aunts, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I can't, I actually have a new charge, that I should probably get to know. Thanks though." He orbed away before they could even protest again.

"What is wrong with him? He barely stays here anymore. He only shows up when he is called or when he has a lead…" Piper asked her sisters, she was a bit upset.

"Oh honey, you can't expect him to be okay all the time. We just found out of the his biggest secrets. Plus, he's worried knowing that you can get hurt. Just give him some time."

Piper went over and picked up Wyatt, "I'll be in the kitchen." She walked out of the attic with her sisters staring at her.

"Maybe we should talk to Chris?" Paige asked.

"No, we should have Leo do it."

"We can't call him down here for that."

Phoebe sighed, "We'll figure something out. I've got to run to the office. Call if you need me."

Phoebe left Paige standing there alone.

Chris orbed back to the club. He sat down in the room he made for himself there and stared at the wall. His body felt numb and cold. How could he just dismiss his mom like that. How could he actually be happy about spending time with her now when in the future, if he doesn't change it, she won't be there. He was just about to lay down when he heard his name. Chris jumped up and orbed out.

Alexis saw Chris orb in.

"Everything alright?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, kind of. Listen I was wondering, could you possibly tell me where I can buy some general herbs and things? I kind of have to get set up a bit here."

Chris laughed, "Sure, I'll just take you. Come on." He held out his hand to her.

Alexis smiled and took his hand. They orbed to an alley. Chris led the way into a small store around the corner.

"So, you didn't have any of this stuff before?" He questioned as they walked around the small shop.

"Yes I did, but when I moved, I didn't move with much. So I left it all behind."

"Oh." He picked up a few things for her and put them in her basket.

"So was everything okay earlier?" Alexis asked. "With your other charge I mean."

"Oh yeah, just needed some extra help. Didn't take that long."

Alexis finished shopping and paid. Then Chris took her back to the alley so they could orb back to her hotel room.

"Thanks for all this."

"Anytime, like I said, you can call whenever you need help."

Alexis nodded. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, how about we go grab some dinner and then we'll make some general potions for you to have on hand?" Chris suggested. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something drawing him to her.

"Okay, sounds good." Alexis smiled.

Right before they were about to walk into the restaurant Chris got a call from Phoebe.

Chris sighed; he couldn't just leave her here alone he didn't know how long she would be.

"Uh, hey, come with me." Chris pulled her away and down a side street. "My other charge needs help, mind tagging along?"

Alexis shook her head and took his hand. They orbed into the Manor.

"What's going on?" He asked but didn't have much time for a response when an energy ball came flying toward him an Alexis. He wrapped his arms and body around her and flew to the floor. Then he heard the demon scream and get blown up.

Chris stood up and helped Alexis up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She wasn't scared, she'd been through this a lot in the future.

Chris nodded and looked at his family, "Everyone is okay? Wyatt?"

"Everyone is fine..." Piper said.

Chris relaxed in relief a bit.

"Uh Chris? Who's your friend?" Piper asked acknowledging Alexis.

"Oh, this is Alexis, Alexis, this is Piper and her two sisters Phoebe and Paige."

"The Charmed One's. Nice to meet you."

"Well she at least knows us." Paige said.

"She's my charge so to speak. We were just about to grab some dinner." Chris said. Then wished he could take it back. Piper looked hurt.

"Just were going to get to know each other a bit better…that's all." He quickly added.

"Well why don't you two eat here? Plenty of food." Piper suggested trying desperately for her son to stay.

Chris looked at Alexis, "Do you mind? We'll do potions after."

"Fine with me." Alexis smiled.

"Great! Dinner is just about done anyways. Unless the demons blew it up." She laughed leading them all downstairs.

Tell me what you think! :D Thanks again for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

Chapter Four

Dinner was somewhat quiet. Just a bunch of small talk.

"So Chris hasn't told us much about you Alexis." Phoebe said trying to start some sort of conversation.

Alexis laughed, "Yeah, we just met…"

"Yeah but we talked all night." Chris said to her.

"True, although there isn't much to tell. I just moved here, starting over and all. Lucky for me Chris came to my rescue when a demon attacked right near this club."

"P3? There were demons at P3?" Piper asked Chris.

"Yes, relax, it was taken care of."

That's where everyone got quiet. Chris didn't want to argue with Piper and she didn't want to argue with him.

"Maybe I should just head back…" Alexis suggested.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous." Paige said to her. "It's all fine. So where are you staying?"

"Oh, at the hotel on Patterson street."

"You're living in a hotel?" Piper questioned. Her motherly side was taking over.

"Yeah, it's actually not that bad. Although I've only been there a few nights. It will have to do until I can find an apartment."

Piper nodded but couldn't help but feel like she should help.

Dinner finished and they all went into the living room to relax a bit.

"I hate to cut this short, but Alexis and I have some potions to work on."

"Potions? Potions for what?" Phoebe asked.

"Just some general potions to keep on hand. I don't have much so I'm slowly gathering my stuff again. Thank you so much for dinner. The house is beautiful." Alexis smiled, shaking their hands.

"Hey, anytime you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We are always welcome to a new witch. Especially one that seems to have Chris's attention so quickly." Paige laughed.

Chris flashed a shade of red, "Ready?"

Alexis nodded.

"See you guys later." He said as he took her hand and orbed out.

"I'm not sure if we should be on guard about her or if we should be helping her." Piper said to her sisters after she was sure Chris was gone.

"She seems nice. Chris seems kind of interested, which is weird seeing as how he can't really have anything serious with anyone here."

"Let's just keep an eye on them both." Piper suggested. "Leo!" She called. Before she could say anything else, Leo appeared with Wyatt in his arms.

"What's up?" He asked.

Piper smiled at Wyatt and gladly accepted him into her arm. "Can you do me a favor? Can you check with the Elders about this girl Alexis. Chris is taking her on as a charge apparently. Just kind of wondering about her."

"Sure. Is he okay?" Leo asked. He was concerned. More concerned than usual because now he knows Chris's true identity and he knows how much Chris is mad at him.

"Yeah, I'm just worried. Motherly and all."

"Gotcha. Alright, well I'll check with them. I'm going to orb in later to say goodnight to Wyatt."

Piper nodded as Leo left.

"Really? You are going to butt into Chris's life now? Didn't you learn your lesson with me?" Paige asked.

"I'm worried! You mean to tell me you don't find her being around a bit strange?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not going to go butting into his life. Piper, he may be your son, but I'm pretty sure he can handle things. I mean, he's handled things up until now without our butting in."

"He's my son Paige, I can't help but butt in."

"Alright. Let's just let Leo look into it, and go from there?" Phoebe suggested to her sisters.

Everyone nodded and went off in their own directions.

Chris and Alexis were working on potions for a good hour.

"Thanks again for all the help." Alexis said as they cleaned up.

"I told you, its fine. The sisters can handle a lot without me around all the time. Plus I'm sure they are happy to be rid of me sometimes."

"Why would you say that? They seemed to generally love you. Almost like you was part of their family."

"Yeah, well that's just how they are. They accept you as their family and once you're in, you're in."

"Well it's good that you have some sort of family here." Alexis said. Her voice trailed off a bit, she missed her family.

"Why did you move away from your family?"

"I just…it wasn't a good idea for me to stick around. They all fought and it was bringing everyone down." She lied.

Chris nodded, "Well I'm going head out, call if you need anything." He said to her. He couldn't explain it, but he really wanted to stay. It was like she had some sort of hold on him. He just wanted to sit with her and talk all night again.

Alexis could feel what Chris was feeling, "Unless you want to stay for a bit. We can watch a movie, or you can tell me more about you."

Chris smiled for the first time in a while, "Sounds good." They sat down on the bed and started flipping through channels as he started to tell her more about his 'life'.

And, another chapter down. What do you think? Should Chris tell her the truth or lie?


	5. Chapter 5

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

Chapter Five

Alexis woke the next morning. She was alone in her hotel room. Alexis quickly scanned the room, the potions all sat along the dresser, the table was cleared and the remote was sitting on the night stand next to her. _So either I'm a lightweight and fell asleep right away, or he left me in the middle of the night. _She thought to herself. Alexis groaned and got out of bed heading to the bathroom to start her morning.

Chris orbed into the Manor. "What's going on?" he asked looking at his mom.

"Why didn't you answer? We were calling you all morning."

"Sorry, I was busy."

"With Alexis?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I was following some leads on who turns Wyatt evil. I have a list for you guys to go through."

"Alright, well, this Alexis girl, did you learn anything new about her?"

Chris sighed; he knew what she was doing. "Look, I know this whole thing is new for the both of us, but I think I can handle this."

"I just worry that's all."

"I know, but I know why I'm here, and I'm sticking to that."

"Well in that case, where is this list?"

"Here you go." Chris handed her a piece of paper. "You're going to need the power of three though, so where is Paige and Phoebe?"

"They are at work; you know they do that from time to time."

Before Chris could say anything Leo orbed in, in front of them. "Hey…oh hey Chris." He said a little thrown off by him being there.

"Hi…Mom just call me when Paige and Phoebe get in."

"Chris wait!" Piper said before he could orb away. "You two have got to talk."

"I'm not really in the mood. Later." Chris orbed out.

"It's okay Piper, he's mad, I don't blame him. Look, I followed up on that witch you asked about. The Elders don't know anything about her. But that doesn't mean she's a demon or anything, it just means that she wasn't on their radar until now. It's common with new witches."

"So should we be worried about Chris being her whitelighter?"

"No, I think it's fine." He noticed the paper in her hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, a list of demons that Chris wants us to follow up on."

"You better get your sisters and get on that then."

"Yeah, yeah." Piper walked away, and Leo orbed out after watching her leave.

Chris sat at the bar of P3. It was closed and no one was there except for the one janitor who wasn't even anywhere in sight. He flipped over a few cards. He wasn't really in a card playing mood, but he had nothing to do while he waited for word from the Charmed Ones.

"I figured you would be here in the middle of the day." Alexis said sitting next to him.

Chris laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around and figured I would see if you were in. You spend an awful lot of time in a bar. That is also closed…" Alexis observed.

"Yeah it actually belongs to the sisters. I've been sleeping in the backroom. There is a pull out couch back there and a shower. So it works."

"And I thought I lived the hard life being in a hotel." Alexis laughed.

"It's not so bad. Anyways, sorry to just bail this morning, I had some things to take care of."

"It's no problem. You are a whitelighter, I know how that life goes."

Chris looked at her with a questionable look. "Oh really? Do tell."

"Well I mean my family had a whitelighter. I know that he was only around sometimes. We couldn't expect him to be with us 24/7."

"Yeah, pretty much the life of a whitelighter. Always on the move."

"So then why are you sitting here?"

"I don't really have many charges. Right now I'm just waiting for the sisters to get back to me about their demon hunting."

"Oh so they go out looking for the demons?" Alexis questioned even though she already knew the answer to it.

"Yeah, they are just trying to keep things level you know." Chris really didn't like the lying thing, but he had gotten so good at it in the past couple of months, lying about who he really was and why he came back was like second nature to him.

Alexis nodded, "I should probably go. Apartment hunting today." She smiled.

Chris nodded, and watched her leave.

Chapter five done. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will have some Leo/Chris parts. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

Chapter Six

"You should have your guard up." Leo said walking around the bar.

"How long have you been standing there?" Chris asked, annoyed.

"Long enough. New charge right?"

"Look, Leo, I really don't have the time to deal with this. I'm sure Wyatt needs you right about now."

"Chris, you are going to have to get over this…I plan to change your future with me."

"Great, wonderful, but until then, I'm sticking to hardly knowing you. Besides, I didn't come here to fix us; I came here to save Wyatt."

"You came here to save your family Chris. That doesn't mean just Wyatt."

"Can we please not do this right now? I have some more leads to follow up on." He said. Even though he really didn't, he just couldn't handle doing this anymore.

"I'll go with you."

"No, you should need to go up to the Elders, or go get Wyatt."

"Chris…"

Chris orbed out before Leo could say anything else.

Just in that second Alexis came bouncing back down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry, I thought Chris was here."

"He was, he had some stuff to do. Can I help you?" Leo asked her.

"No, I just forgot to ask him something. It can wait."

"Alexis, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Chris told me about you. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to her.

Alexis shook his hand, "Same…I didn't catch your name."

"Leo. Leo Wyatt."

Alexis froze. _Wyatt and Chris's father._

_ *Memory*_

_ "Hello I'm Wyatt." The young man said._

_ "Alexis. Interesting name."_

_ "It was my father's last name."_

_ "Interesting. So where is your brother?"_

_ "Where do you think? Upstairs in the attic, trying his hardest to make sure the whole house is protected."_

_ Alexis laughed. "Yeah, because he can total protect this place from everything." Alexis walked in and took off her jacket._

"You alright?"

Alexis came out of her trance. "Yes. Sorry. It was nice meeting you Mr. Wyatt. I better get going." She quickly left the club. When she was finally outside, she stopped to take a breath. At least now she could put a face to the name. In the short time since the future changed, she hadn't met Leo or anyone in the family except for Wyatt. Then again, she knew Wyatt before the future changed. She knew him as the evil man he was, right before he killed her family.

Alexis spent her day looking at various apartments. She finally found one she liked. It was a two bedroom one bathroom. It was cheap. Now all she needed was a decent job.

The manager at the apartments said she had a week before she could move in, so Alexis headed back to her hotel room. She grabbed herself something to eat, and sat reading a book she picked up from the library.

"Reading anything interesting?" Chris asked orbing in.

Alexis shrieked, almost falling off the bed. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Chris sat down next to her. "Sorry. Just thought I would drop in and see how your apartment hunting went."

"Oh, it went great. Found one I liked, I can move in next week. So that gives me a week to figure out some sort of job." She smiled, closing her book.

"I'll talk to the sisters, they've lived here long enough to know a few places. Everything else is okay?"

"Everything else like what?"

"No demon attacks?"

"Nope. Although I'm careful."

Chris nodded. He heard Piper calling his name. "I've got to run, the girls need me."

Alexis waved goodbye as Chris orbed back out. She couldn't believe how fast she started liking him. It was like he just had this way with her.

Chris appeared in the kitchen of the manor.

"Oh good, you're here." Phoebe said handing him a potion bottle.

"Yes, I am. What is this for?"

"Demon hunting."

"Right, I sent you three on that, remember?"

"True, but we are splitting up and expanding your list. So you and me, and Piper and Paige."

Chris looked at her.

"Oh come on, it's not like you don't have powers! Let's go!"

Chris sighed and orbed them to where Phoebe directed. After a couple of hours, of demon fighting, getting splattered with blood, ooze, and slime they all ended up back at the Manor completely wiped.

"Thanks for the help. Easier to divide and conquer."

"Yeah no problem. I'm going to go. See you guys tomorrow sometime." Chris orbed to the club and pretty much fell onto the couch and right to sleep.

Chris woke the next morning to screaming in his head. It was Alexis. She was in trouble.

And end of chapter six. :) Hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. The next chapter will be a GOOD step for Chris and Alexis. I'm rushing through these chapters. If they are too short, coming too fast, boring, whatever tell me! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

I want to thank you guys for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! :) Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I'll try to update as often as I can. I usually write a few chapters ahead of time. I'm working on chapters 8-10 right now.

Chapter Seven

Chris couldn't throw his pants on fast enough before orbing to her side.

"Alexis?" He called loudly, walking around the wooded area in the park.

Alexis came out from behind a few trees. She had dirt on her face and her shirt was ripped some.

"Are you alright?" He rushed over to her.

"Yeah, just had a little run in with a demon. Do they always attack so much here?"

"Only sometimes. Alexis, you're bleeding!" He noted pointing to her arm.

Alexis looked at her arm, "Oh…crap."

"Come with me." He looked around before orbing them to the Manor. "Leo!" He called loudly.

They were in the living room when his mom and Phoebe came rushing in.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked out of breath.

"I need Leo to heal Alexis."

Just as he said that Leo orbed in. "What?"

"Heal now please." Chris asked.

Leo placed his hands over Alexis's arm and healed her within seconds.

"Thank you." She said.

"Okay so mind telling me what is going on?" Piper asked.

"Uh, hey, Alexis, why don't I make you some coffee?" Phoebe offered noticing that Piper and Leo wanted a few minutes alone with Chris.

"Okay." Alexis followed Phoebe into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, Piper and Leo are just really close to Chris, they've kind of taken him under their wing."

Alexis nodded.

"What if the demon followed her here?" Leo asked Chris.

Chris looked at both his parents, "Alright, first things first. I came here to save Wyatt, not to have you two yell at me for making choices. I don't have you guys in the future. I'm not looking to fight with you guys right now. I brought her here because she vanquished the demon, she needed to be healed. I can't explain it to you guys, but there is something about her that draws me to her, and no, I don't think she's evil. I've been around enough evil in my life to be able to determine evil or good."

Alexis and Phoebe could hear him from the kitchen. Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She headed back to the living room with Phoebe right behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt, maybe I should go. Chris, thank you for your help, but it seems like you are busy here, and they don't really seem to be open to you spending time with me."

Everyone looked at her, kind of struck.

"No, no…we are just concerned…you have to understand, there is a lot we have here…"

Alexis wished so bad at this moment she could tell them the truth, but she couldn't.

Piper sighed, "Chris is helping up stop this powerful evil from turning Leo and I's son to evil." She admitted. She told the truth for the most part.

Alexis stood there and listened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here." Chris admitted.

"No, you were right to bring her here."

"Can I help?" Alexis offered.

"Help with what?" Chris asked.

"Help find this big bad evil and stop it. I mean, I'm not one to jump into danger, but I am a witch, and I do believe that everything happens for a reason. So let me help."

"No." Chris said at the time that Phoebe said yes.

"Whoa, whoa, wait…first, you three need to decide that together." Leo injected. "After that, we'll go from there."

"Agreed." Piper said.

Chris shook his head, "Let me take you back to your room so you can change."

"Okay." Alexis agreed. She took his hand and they orbed back to her hotel room.

"I'm sorry about all this. I didn't know me being here would cause such issues."

"Are you kidding me? It's fine. They are just a bit protective. Nothing to worry about. I am however concerned about you wanting to put yourself in the line of fire."

"No line of fire. Just helping out. Maybe they will trust me more if I'm helping them."

Chris snorted, _I wouldn't count on it. _ He said to himself. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. It's a risking thing running with the Charmed Ones."

"Well I have a guardian angel to keep watch over me." She smiled at him.

It was the first time he actually saw how beautiful she was. She didn't care what she looked like. She didn't care about how dangerous the situation was. She only cared about helping something that seemed important to him. Chris wasn't sure what possessed him, but he didn't hesitate. He walked over to her and kissed her. It wasn't just a normal 'peck on the lips'. It was a kiss that could take your breath away.

That's just what it did, to both of them. Took their breath away.

Alexis loved the feel of his warm lips against hers. His body so close to hers she could feel his heart beating. They pulled away after what felt like seconds.

"I'm sorry." Chris said, he didn't give her a chance to answer before orbing away.

Alexis sat back onto the bed, if he was good at one thing in the past and future it was orbing away when something didn't feel right to him.

Sorry, had to make them get the first kiss out of the way. I'm needing some more action between them. Anyone agree? Disagree?


	8. Chapter 8

Chris is from the future, back to save Wyatt from turning evil. The Charmed Ones just figured out who Chris really is. In comes Alexis Stratford. She's also from the future but she has decided to keep it a secret. The future started changing all of Chris's doing. She loves him in the future, and she hopes he'll feel the same about her in the past. Summary is bad.

Again, a BIG thank you to all those who have followed the story, reviewed the story or have read the story. It's so great to see that people are enjoying this.

Chapter Eight

Chris orbed to the Manor. He didn't really want to go back to the club at the moment. He stood by the book using his powers once again to turn the pages as he read about the demons inside of it. _I believe I've read this thing at least two hundred times now. _He said to himself shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked walking into the attic.

"Just doing some reading." Chris responded not looking away from the book.

"Uh huh…you know, your parents are horrible liars. I believe you picked up that trait. Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing with Wyatt or mom and dad so, it's really not important right now."

"Chris, when will you learn that EVERYTHING in this family is important some way or another."

Chris sighed; he obviously wasn't going to get away from Phoebe asking questions. _I guess it's just how her brain works since she helps people for a living. _ He laughed to himself. Chris stopped turning the pages and looked at Phoebe. He quickly explained what had happened just minutes before.

"So you kissed her. Oh, no! Was this your first kiss?" Phoebe somewhat joked.

"Oh very funny. No it wasn't, but I can't go around kissing people in the past."

"And why not? Scared they may end up as your teacher, or babysitter one day?"

"Not really. Just can't take the chance. I have to go back eventually."

Phoebe knew he would have to go back, but she never really thought about it. "Yeah, true, but you can't use that as an excuse. Who knows how long you'll be here for? How do you know we haven't already stopped the evil that turns Wyatt and you aren't needed anymore? You don't. You don't have the answers, so enjoy the time you have while you can. Besides, there are slow times where we aren't sure or can't go out looking for demons. So take that time for yourself. Experience love or just have fun. It's a part of life." She preached to him.

Chris smiled, "You always were good with words."

"Yeah, well, you know." She smiled back. "Anyways, go be with her. I'll demon look."

"I think I'll finish this first."

"Chris you've gone through this book over a hundred times. Do you expect demon pages to magically appear giving you more answer?"

Chris laughed, "Not like it hasn't happened before."

"Just get out of here."

Chris opted not to argue with Phoebe anymore, he clearly wasn't winning. He orbed to the hotel, but in her room. Chris took the elevator to her floor and headed toward her room. _Just be up straight with her. _He shook his head. _Okay, don't tell her the truth completely, just give a bit of a different version of it._

Chris knocked on the door and waited. He never knew that a few seconds could feel so long.

"Hey…" Alexis said opening the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." She moved out of the way so he could enter, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I have this tendency to exit a room when I'm upset, or scared, or whatever."

"It's fine. I'm not judging you."

"The kiss was nice." He blurted out.

"I thought so too." She smiled.

Chris walked over to kiss her again when he heard Piper calling for him. "Uh, we have to go."

"Yeah Piper just called. She needs us. Ready to go demon hunting?"

Alexis looked at him a bit shocked.

"Well you did offer to help." He laughed taking her hand and orbing them to the Manor.

"Oh good, let's get this show on the road." Piper said. "Chris comes with me and Paige. Leo go with Phoebe and Alexis."

Chris looked at Piper like, _Don't split us. _

"Oh Chris, she'll be fine, relax. Let's go people, I have a roast in the oven!"

Everyone orbed out going in two different directions.

Leo, Phoebe and Alexis ended up the underworld.

"Alright, take these, stick close to us." Phoebe said, handing some vials to Alexis.

Alexis nodded. She already knew how to vanquish demons, but she didn't let them know that.

Some demons appeared in front of them.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled throwing a vial at the demons. Alexis did the same and watched them burst into flames.

Chris, Paige and Piper appeared in an alley just outside of the city.

"Alright, look alive. Kill anything that is demon." Paige said to them.

"Piper, you should have let me go with Alexis, she's new at this."

"Chris, chill, she'll be fine, she has Leo to orb and heal her. Now pay attention and kick some ass."

Chris shook his head and turned around. That's when he saw him. Dirty blond long hair, dressed in black. Chris quickly grabbed Piper and Paige and orbed them home.

"What the heck are you doing?" Paige asked.

"I saw something."

"Okay, so why didn't you vanquish it?"

"Because we can't…" Chris hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "I saw your son." He told them just as Leo, Phoebe and Alexis orbed in.

Sorry, had to bring some extra action into it somehow. :) So what do you think? Keep going?


End file.
